Charmed Destiny
by FanficWriter08
Summary: 6 years has passed since her breakup with Edward. Bella, now living in CA with her newly discovered sisters fullfilling her destiny as part of the Charmed Ones. Will she and Edward ever get back together or will it be too late? TwilightxCharmed crossover.
1. Preface

**Note: _This story is a crossover between Twilight and Charmed. I do not own any of them or any of those characters I'm using for this story._**

_**FEW THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER: **_

_**Bella is Paige for those who do watch the show. I'm just putting Bella in Paige's shoes for this story. Some of the storylines will be based throughout charmed season 4-8 to fit in this story and so will some of the Twilight characters.**_

_**Pairings: Edward/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Piper/Leo, Phoebe/Coop, OC (maybe).**_

_**This chapter doesn't count as the first chapter. This is just a Preface that catches you up for the real first chapter. Now on to the Preface.**_

* * *

Somewhere in the town of San Francisco, California, a piercing scream could be heard throughout an old vintage Victorian house. A few moments later, an infant cry could be heard. A new life was just brought into the world.

The newborn's mother looking very exhausted after her ordeal, asked to see her newborn child. An oddly dress older woman carried the new born child over to its mother. The father of the child, watched quitely as his newly born offspring was handed over to its mother. then his full attention rested on the child.

"She definitely taken after your side, Patty." he said as he kissed her gently before resting his eyes again on his newborn daughter.

"Who knows what will happen in a few years time, she might take after you." replied Patty as she looked up at him lovingly.

"You two know as I know that she'll have a normal boring life. A life without magic, free from demons. Pity she'll looked like she had great potential as a witch. What a rest of good magic." said Penny as she cleaned up the materials she used to bring her newest granddaughter into the world.

Both Patty and Sam looked at each other with such sadness in their eyes. Penny, Patty's own mother, was correct. They knew that they have to give their daughter up. To protect Patty's other daughters' future legacy as the charmed ones. And to protect this child from the Elders.

"Your right, mother as usual." said Patty as she and Sam looked down at the little girl in Patty's arms.

"I know this must be painful for both of you but it's for her own good." said Penny as she came over to the other side of the bed and stare down at her newest granddaughter in her daughter's arms.

"But I sense this is not going to be the last time we hear from her. Even she has her own destiny to fulfill." said Penny again. The three adults looked down at the baby girl once again.

As soon as Patty was well enough, she and Sam orbed with their newborn daughter to a nearby church. Sam handed his daughter over to the confused Nun and told her to find a good home for their daughter. Then both Sam and Patty disappeared into blue lights and then they where gone.

A few days later, the nun had found a nice couple that wanted to adopt the young little girl. And so they did, and they named her: Isabella Marie Swan. But in a few years time, the couple had ended up splitting up and later divorced. Her adopted mother, Renee took her and raised her alone in Phoenix, Arizona, as her father, Charlie lived back in Forks, Washington.

In the middle of Bella's junior year of high school, her mother remarried. Her new stepfather, Phil, was a professional baseball player. Because he travels a lot due to his job, Bella decided to stay with Charlie in Forks while her mother travels around with Phil and his team. What Bella didn't expect when coming to stay in Forks, that she'll meet the love of her life; the gorgeous Edward Cullen. They feel deeply in love with each other. But Edward and the rest of his vampire family left Forks during the beginning of Bella and Edward's senior year, after Jasper tried to take a bite out of Bella on her birthday party his family gives her.

Several years had passed since that horrible ordeal; Bella moved back to San Francisco to get away from the painful memories and wanted to start out fresh. She went to school and became a child social worker. She lived a normal life, she had a good paying job, a comfortable appartment, and evening been dating more. She was completely happy.

Penny Halliwell was right when she said Bella had a destiny to fulfill. She uneventully took over as the third charmed one when the oldest of her three half sisters, Prue; was killed by some short of a demon. Patty was also right about Bella's powers, when Bella unwilling became one of the Charmed Ones, her powers finally revealed themselves. All three of the girls found out that Bella's powers worked definitely then theirs because of her half-white lighter side.

After living in the Halliwelll Manor with her new family for several years now, Bella unwillingly found herself thinking more about Edward more then she willing wanted to. Wondering where he and his family were at? Wondering how he would react to find out her true heritage. She knew that he wanted to keep her away from his world. But boy was he wrong. She deals with that world everyday. She never them about her romance with a gorgeous vampire or how badly she wanted to become one with she was still with Edward.

What she didn't know that she 'll get her chance like it or not. Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it.


	2. Chapter One

**Note:** Here is the actual first chapter of Charmed Destiny. In the next few chapters will be more of charmed storyplot but our favorite vampire family and some other characters from Twilight will show up when the time is right for them to appear. 

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything from Charmed or from Twilight. I'm just a fan who enjoys writing stories based on their show and book main characters.**

* * *

A set of eyelids fought their hardest to close as the owner of those eyelids tried her hardest to stay conscious. Bella was resting comfortably in one of the showroom chairs as her sister; Phoebe kept on trying on several wedding dresses.

"I don't know about this dress, it makes me look fat. Doest it makes me look fat?" Phoebe said turning herself around so Piper and Bella could get a good look.

Piper was speechless not knowing what quite to say.

"It's unique, what do you think Bella?" questioned Piper. Bella was about to nod off when she heard Piper call her name. Bella won the fight against her eyelids.

"It's ok." Bella lied.

"I don't just want ok, I want gorgeous." said Phoebe as she headed back into the dressing room. Bella moan loudly as she sat back in her chair.

"What with you today, Bella?" asked Piper as she notices her youngest sibling attitude.

"I don't know, Piper, maybe I just isn't that kind of girl who do weddings." Bella sighed sadly.

"So what about this dress?" question Phoebe as she walked out into the showroom to show her sisters other wedding dress a few minutes later.

"I like it" said Piper as she got up to check the beautiful gown. Bella just sat in her chair with a plastered smile on her face.

Phoebe was about ask the same question to Bella when Bella immediately gotten up when she heard three familiar voices entering the wedding shop they were in.

"I heard this shop has a good selection of wedding dresses, few are international." said one of the familiar voices.

"Don't get an expensive dress, because you know Emmett will destroy it as soon as you two are alone." said other voice before she burst into giggles.

"No it can't be" said Bella quietly as she continued to froze in place as she heard one of the service representatives gladly give their service to those familiar voices.

Piper notice Bella's oddest behavior.

"I need to go, tell Phoebe I'm sorry but something came up." Bella said quickly as she grabbed her purse and orbed out of the showroom seconds before four women entered the showroom.

Piper was confused. She knew something was up with Bella. And it must have something to do with those beautiful and yet pale women. As if Bella knew something about them as if she knew their secret. Piper immediately jumped when Phoebe came back into the showroom back in her casual clothing.

"Where's Bella?" questioned Phoebe as she turned to look for her baby sister.

"Something came up and she had to go all of a sudden." said Piper.

As the two Halliwell sisters left the showroom, the short, pale skin girl that just recently came into the showroom with the two others women, came over to her two companions and grin excitedly.

"Did you hear that?" She said quietly.

"About what, Alice?"

"What those two other women where talking about?" Alice said as she rocked back and forth on the back of her heel of her feet excitedly.

"About some short of wedding details?"

"No silly, they were talking about Bella." Alice said excitedly.

"It could be just other girl with the same name, Alice." said Rosalie as she picked up several wedding gowns to try on.

"Are you sure it was Edward's Bella not some girl with the name?" question Esme after Rosalie disappeared into the dressing room.

"I'm not sure but for all our sakes I hope she is." said Alice.


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as Piper and Phoebe arrived back at the Halliwell Manor, they both immediately started headed upstairs towards Bella's bedroom.

"So you think Bella's keeping something from us?" question Phoebe.

"I believe she is, her strange reactions to those pale skin women at the bridal shop earlier was unusual, I never seen her like that before." said Piper.

"Maybe those women have to do with her past." said Phoebe as they stopped in front of Bella's bedroom doorway.

"I think so." said Piper as she gently knocked on the door.

"Bella, we need to talk" spoke Piper though the other side of the door.

But there's no reply. So Piper opened the door and slowly entered the bedroom.

Nobody was there. All the lights were off.

"I guess she not home yet." said Phoebe as she followed behind Piper as they enter the room. Phoebe started snooping though some of Bella's things, some of the knick knacks she must have picked up throughout the years, and then noticed a brown photograph album on top of the dressing room stand. "Piper" said Phoebe as she grabbed the album and took it over to the bed and sat down.

"It's a photo album." said Piper as she sat next to Phoebe on the edge of the bed. Phoebe slowly opened the album revealing several pictures. The first few pages where covered by tons of pictures of Baby Isabella, some shots of her alone, some with one or both parents, and some with both of her grandparents. After going though photos of their baby sisters teen years, they where about to close the photo album when Phoebe saw a photo with Bella standing next to a gorgeous teen boy and that short pale girl they saw at the Bridal Shop earlier that day. Piper noticed the lettering under the photo and said the words out loud.

"Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, and myself during our last year of junior year Forks High." Piper closed the heavy album and looked at Phoebe.

"So she does know those people but what is the real reason why she reacts like that?" question Piper.

"Maybe she didn't want to be reminded of her bad break up." guess Phoebe.

"Maybe but we have to wait until she says something about It." said Piper.

"Let get out of here before she does decides to orb in." said Piper as she got up and started leaving. Phoebe put the album back where she found it before following Piper.

"Poor Bella having to break up with a gorgeous hunk like that must have hurt her lot." said Phoebe as they walked down the staircase.

"She'll tell us about that life when she's ready so until then let her be." warned Piper as both sisters into the kitchen.

* * *

Bella sat Indian style as she sat on top of one of the Golden Gate Bridge as cars below her pass by. Her eyes watched but her mind was somewhere else. Her mind floated back in time. Back to that unspeakable day in the forest, the day he turned his back on her and said goodbye. Edward's hush words came floating though her head as if she just heard it yesterday.

"_**And I'll make you a promise in return….I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't be back. You can go on with your life without more interference from me as if I never existed." **_

Bella broke down in tears once again as if she picked the scab that covered her wounded heart. After having an other good cry, she lifted her head from her arms. Questions came flooding though her head. "From all the places why did they choose where she lives? Does Edward know that she was here in the same city as he is? Did he move on as he said the last time she saw him.

Bella just sat there quietly her attention back to watching down as cars passed though. She was like that until somebody else orbed in. Bella turned around to see who it was. A woman dressed in white and gold robes appeared in front of her. Bella immediately got up from where she was sitting at and came over to the woman.

"Isabella we need to talk." she said in a serious tone of voice. Bella nodded with agreement with a stern look on her face.

**Meanwhile…….**

Alice Cullen, the tiny pale woman, Piper and Phoebe had noticed earlier at the Wedding Shop, was typing away on the computer. She was going though an online directory trying to find what she can on Bella.

"Dam it" she said when nothing came up for results. Jasper, her loving mate and husband, had just recently passed by the room when he heard her. Curious in what was making her angry enough to cuss; he entered the room, finding her sitting in front of the family's computer.

"Alice, my dear, what are you doing?" Jasper said as he walked up to her and looked down at the screen to see what she been doing.

"You're searching for Bella again?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I believe she's here in the same area of town as we are and I been trying to look for her home address or even her cell phone number but nothing comes up."

"May I?" questioned Jasper as if he knew what to do. Alice nodded and got up from her seat to let her husband sit down in front of the computer.

His fingers flew fast across the keyboards as soon as his fingers rested on the keyboard. It didn't take him long to find what he been looking for.

"Found her." he said. A huge smile appeared on the tiny pixie's face before she turned around and kissed her beloved Jasper deeply and passionately. Both of them moaned with lust before Jasper got up in a hurry and picked up his wife and quickly rushed towards the backdoor that leads towards the deep forest that was behind their house. Leaving all the information they had been looking for still up on the screen. As soon as the couple left, an other family member entered the room and went over to the computer. After reading the information that was left on the screen, the only thing you could hear was the sounds was a click on a mouse and then the printer printing. Then this shadowy person took the printed paper before leaving the room. The sounds of the front door closed before a few minutes later, so did a car door as it was opened and then slammed closed before the engines where heard before the driver drove away.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Note:_ thank you for those who been reviewing. I havn't have time to check my reviews yet. Here is Chapter 3. Hopefully i'll update again this weekend. **

* * *

"So this secret of hers must have to be big for Bella to keep this from us." said Phoebe as she and Piper entered the room.

"What's going on with Bella?" questioned Leo as he stopped feeding his eldest son as Piper went over to the counter by the sink and grabbed a clean empty baby bottle and went to fill it. Phoebe went and sat in the chair across from Leo at the table.

"We think she's keeping something big from us." replied Phoebe. Leo looked at Phoebe and then at Piper with a strange look on his face before continuing feeding his son.

"You know what it is." said Phoebe after noticing the look on Leo's face. Leo looked away and didn't say a word.

"Spill the beans, Leo" said Phoebe as she leaned closer so her brother-in-law can tell her Bella's secret.

"I can't tell you, I promise Bella that her secret is safe with me." said Leo. Phoebe pouted as she sat back into her chair with a disappointed expression on her face.

"Like I said before, she'll tell us when the time is right." said Piper as she picked up Chris and give him his bottle.

Right as Piper sat down in the chair nearest to her husband, Bella orbed into the kitchen.

"Speaking of the devil." replied Phoebe. Bella turned around after hearing her sister's remark.

"Did I miss something?" said Bella with a puzzled look on her face.

Before either the four of them could say other word, somebody knocked on the front door.

"I'll get it." said Piper as she handed Chris over to Bella as she headed out the kitchen door. A few moments of silence was heard before the front door was opened and a familiar male voice was heard.

"Pardon me I'm looking for Isabella Swan, does she lives here?" said the stranger at the front door.

Bella froze in place immediately knowing quite well who the calm voice belongs to. Baby Chris, who was still in Bella's arms, must of sense something going on with her, started crying. Leo immediately went over to Bella and pulled Chris from her arms.

"You know you have to face your past someday if you ever want to get over it, Bella." said Leo before turning his back to her as he left the room with Chris in his arms. Phoebe went over to Wyatt and picked him up and into her arms.

"He's right you know." she said before exiting the kitchen. Bella just stood there in the middle of the kitchen looking dazed before she orbed out of the kitchen once again.



Phoebe walking close behind Leo as she noticed a gorgeous blonde hair man standing in the walkway talking to Piper.

Piper must have sense Phoebe and Leo was coming because as soon as they arrive she immediately spoke.

"Phoebe, Leo, this is Doctor Cullen, he's says he an old friend of Bella's."

"Carlisle" he said with a dazzling smile.

"What can we do for you, Carlisle?" questioned Leo.

"I'm been searching for Bella for quite a long time and I really need to get a hold of her." he said.

"She's in the kitchen at this moment, let one of us go get her." spoke Piper.

With Chris still in his arms, Leo went back to the kitchen to go find Bella but came back shake his head.

"She was in there a few minutes ago." he said.

"Thank you anyway, when she does come back, can you ask her to call me back at this number." he said as he wrote a phone number on a piece of paper that he pulled out from his jacket pocket. Carlisle nodded his thanks and then left the house.

"We're sure will." said Phoebe as she closed the door after Carlisle left.

"Bella's past is getting more juicer and juicer every minute, I'm a dying to learn more." said Phoebe.

Piper shake her head disbelieving that Phoebe is enjoying something so painful in Bella's past that even Bella kept from them.

Meanwhile as soon as he got back into his Mercedes, Carlisle's cell phone rang.

"_**She does live here. It looks like she lives there alongside other female and a couple with two sons."**_

_A few moments later…_

"**It looked like I just missed her by a few minutes. I give them my cell number so she could call back."**

_Other few moments later….._

"_**You could try again sometime tonight. Maybe you have better luck in catching up with her."**_

_Carlisle nodded in agreement before handing up the cell phone. Then drove his Mercedes away from the front of the house and took off. Not knowing that someone was watching though the windows up in the attic._

_Bella watched silently as Carlisle's car disappeared not knowing that her two sisters suddenly appeared out of thin air._

"_So there you are missy. Somebody was at the door looking for you." said a familiar voice as they came closer._

"_Did he have pale skin, gold eyes, blonde hair? Bella said without looking back to her sisters._

"_Yes he did, he claim he knew you." said Phoebe._

_Bella deeply sighed. _

"_He promised." Bella mumbled to herself._

"_Who promised what, sweetie?" questioned Phoebe._

_Bella turned around and face them. _

"_He promised they're never seeing me again and they kept that promise until now." Bella said._

"_Who are you talking about?" asked Piper._

"_Edward" Bella said with such depressed emotions._

"_Who is Edward?" _

_Bella looked at her sisters trying her hardest not to cry but orbing away before any more infomation could be blurted out._

"_Wait" said Phoebe quickly but it was too late as Bella completely disappeared._

"_Dam not again" said Phoebe._

"_She'll tell us when she's ready." said Piper. _

"_I know your right but it's driving me nuts." said Phoebe as both sisters headed back downstairs._

_The two sisters found Leo in the parlor watching the boys play on the floor. _

"_Did you find Bella?" he asked as he watches his wife come sit next to him as Phoebe sat in the chair next to the loveseat._

"_Yeah but the orbing bandit orbed before we could get any more information out of her." said Piper._

_Before any other words could be spoken, a vision came to Phoebe._

"_What is it, Phoebe?" said a worried Piper as she immediately got up and came over to her sister._

"_That boy in Bella's photo album." _

"_Edward" said Piper._

_Phoebe nodded. "I think his whole family are not human." Phoebe said again._

"_What do you mean they're not human? What else did you see?" Piper said._

"_They're chasing animals in what looks like a forest." _

"_And what are they doing to the animals?" questioned Piper._

"_They look like they're biting them in the neck." said Phoebe._

_"What kind of demon bites animals bites animals in the neck and what for?" questioned Piper._

_"Maybe the book of shadows might have an answer?" offered Leo. Phoebe and Piper looked at each other and then both women got up and headed upstairs to the attic once again. _


	5. Chapter 4

**_Note: Here is the next chapter to this story. For those who been waiting for Edward to show up. He does in this chapter. Things about to get interesting in future chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update by wednesday or maybe sooner when i get some free time._**

* * *

"Darn it" said Phoebe as she slammed the heavy book of Shadows closed.

"Not even the almighty book of Shadows has any information on these creatures." replied Phoebe as she went and sat in one of the empty chairs in the attic.

"Then lets go have a little chat with Grams shall we?" said Piper as she went and put down some crystals in a cycle before heading behind the podium where the book rested on.

With both girls together as they spoke this spell:

**Hear these words; hear our cry, spirit from the other side**

**Come to us, we summon thee.**

**Cross now the great divide**.

Then out of nowhere an older looking woman in ghost form appeared within the circle of crystals.

"What's going on girls?" she said with a worried sound in her voice.

"We need to ask you something because we couldn't find it in the Book of Shadows." said Phoebe.

"Then it must be something that appeared after my life time but go ahead and ask me anyway." Grams said as she walked over to the couch and sat down. Phoebe and Piper followed.

"Phoebe had this vision earlier showing us these humanoid creatures that attacks animals especially in the neck area, do you know what this means, Grams?" spoke Piper.

"Did these humanoid creatures looked human except for having pale skin, their eyes golden, and their skin cold as ice?" she said.

"Yeah how do you know?" asked Phoebe.

"That gentleman that came to the house an awhile ago, did he say who he was?" questioned Grams as she got up and started pacing the room. Phoebe and Piper looked at each other, both had a feeling their Grandmother already knew their answer.

"Yes he did but how did you know about him coming over?" questioned Phoebe.

"That doesn't matter, Piper." Grams said trying to skip over Piper's question.

"He said his name was Carlisle Cullen." said Piper.

A huge smile appeared on Grams face.

"While I'll be dam, even after all these years…" she said shaking her head in disbelieving.

"You know this guy, Grams?" said Phoebe.

"I should. He helped bring your mother into this world." Grams said proudly.

"But if he helped bring Mom out into this world in 1950, he should be dead or close to It." said Phoebe.

"Why does he still have this youthful look like he hasn't age in quite some time." said Piper.

Grams bit her lips trying to hide something from them but Piper knew something was up.

"What do you know?" asked Piper. Grams knew she couldn't keep her secret much longer so she decided to tell them the truth.

"Carlisle Cullen is a vampire." Grams blurted out.

Phoebe and Piper mouth dropped in surprise.

"He and his family are not normal vampires in what you find in the Book of Shadows either. They are vegetarians. They don't drink human blood but drink animal blood instead."

"How do you know all this?" questioned Piper.

"We eventually became close friends with each other families. He knows that my familiy were witches and I know about his family." Grams said.

"Who is this Edward that Bella was talking about earlier?"

"Edward Cullen is Carlisle's "adopted son". Why you ask?" Grams said.

"Bella is keeping something from us and it always ended up mentioning him." said Piper.

"Sorry I really don't know about that." Grams said.

Before Piper and Phoebe could ask other question, Grams spirit disappeared.

"That's just great other dead end." said Phoebe as they left the attic.

"We did found out a few things about this Carlisle and his family though." said Piper.

"Your right about that." said Phoebe.

"Right about what?" asked Leo.

"It seems that our baby sister knew mythical creatures exist even before becoming a witch." said Piper.

"She's really does have Halliwell running in her veins." said Phoebe. Both sisters and Leo laughed.

**Meanwhile**

**(Back at the Cullens home)**

A shiny Volvo pulled up to the driveway at the Cullens house and parked inside the garage. The owner of the car opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle before he was greeted Carlisle.

"Welcome home, Edward." he said as he came over and grabbed his son into a huge hug.

"Thank you, Carlisle." he said. Edward must of sense something was up when he tries to read his adopted father's mind. Carlisle's mind was going though Medical definitions.

"What's going on, Carlisle?" Edward said as he step back from Carlisle.

"Nothing's going on, son." said Carlisle.

"I know you're trying to keep something from me." Edward said again.

Carlisle sighed knowing he can't keep his secret from Edward much longer.

Before Carlisle could tell him anything, the rest of the family came from the main part of the house to welcome him home.

"It been a long time, brother." said Emmett as he came and grabbed Edward into a huge bear hug.

"Hello to you too, Emmett." said Edward before his brother let go and put him down.

"It has been a long time since the last time I saw you, 6 years to be exact." said Rose as she came over to give him a hug.

"I know, I'm sorry about that.' he said.

"Hello Edward." said Esme as she entered the garage.

"Hello Mom" he said as he gives her a quick hug.

"What about me do I get a hug?" said the girl who followed behind Esme.

"Come here you little pixie." he said as he give Alice a hug.

"Welcome home, Edward" said Jasper following behind his wife.

"Jasper." Edward said as he just nods at Jasper. The whole clan went inside the main house.

As soon as they gathered around in the wide living room, Alice soon got a vision.

Edward mouth dropped when he saw what Alice saw in her vision.

"Why didn't somebody tell me that Bella was here in San Francisco?" Edward said as he looked around at his family.

"We didn't even know that she moved here until Alice heard something about her at a wedding shop." said Carlisle.

"Does anybody know where she lives now?" asked Edward.

"Yes but she properly won't be there." said Alice jumped in.

"Why not?" said Edward with a confused look on his face.

"I went to the house she was staying at but her roommates say she disappeared as if she knew that I was there." said Carlisle.

"So she might still be carrying a grunge over all of us leaving?" said Emmett.

"Maybe" said Alice.

"I need to talk to her and apologize to her and beg for her forgiveness." said Edward.

"We all do, Edward." said Esme as she leaned against Carlisle as his arms wrap around her shoulders.

Edward smiled slightly knowing quite well that maybe there's a chance that the love of his life would forgive him and take him back home to the waiting warm arms of Bella.


	6. Chapter 5 Part One

**Note:** _Because this story came out very long in word, I going to split it into a two parter. Here is the first part and i will have the second part up by late tonight or by tomorrow i hope._

_Sorry for the not updating but i been busy with school and homework. But now that i almost done with finals; I should be updating more often._

* * *

**_Part One of Two_**

"Piper, Phoebe, Leo where are you?" questioned Bella as soon as she orbed right back into the living room.

"We're in the Conservatory." said Leo as she quietly walking towards their destination.

When she got there, her whole family was sitting relaxing as they watched as Baby Wyatt played quietly on the floor near them. Bella took a glimpse at her two sisters and her brother in law and then smiled slightly. She sighed deeply before she spoke up.

"There's something I need to tell you." she said in a stern voice as she sat down at the couch next to Leo. Phoebe and Piper looked at each other; both of them had a feeling of what Bella had to say.

"Your doing the right thing by telling them; Bella." said Leo as he leaned back against the chair they were both sitting in.

Bella told them everything. From moving to Forks to live with her adopted father in her junior year of High School to moving to San Francisco a few years later.

When she finally finish what she had to say; she noticed that even her sisters including herself, had tears coming down their eyes.

Bella took off the huge homemade waistband and showed her family the bite on her whist.

"That's the bite mark that James left you?" asked Piper.

Bella nodded. "It's also the coldest part on me." she replied as she ran her hands on the bite mark. Phoebe got up from her chair and ran her hands over the teeth marks.

"It's definitely cold; cold as ice." said Phoebe before heading back to her seat.

Piper got up and walked over to Bella and took a look over her half sister's bite mark.

"That's a nasty bite maybe Leo can heal that up so you can get rid of it for good." said Piper as she headed back to her seat.

Leo checked out Bella's bite mark.

"I think I can heal it if you want, Bella it's up to you." said Leo as he let go of her arm.

"Please do." said Bella. Leo nodded and put his hands over the mark and then sighed as blue lights sounded the wounded area. Within seconds, the mark that James left on Bella years ago was now completely gone.

"It's gone." said Bella surprised as she checked out her newly no more bite mark on her whist.

"This is great, thank you Leo." Bella said as she continued to look over her whist where her old scar was once was.

....

As the whole family enjoys their free time with each other, two swirls of blue lights appeared out of nowhere across the street from the old manor and two hooded figures appeared out of thin air.

One of the figures was tall and more muscle tone then his companion. While the slightly shorter companion had a more feminine figure.

"When do we interfere?" said the shorter ompanion as she looked up at him.

"Soon" he said as both figures remain watching over at the old Halliwell Manor before disappearing into swirls of blue lights once again.


End file.
